


A Spoiled Pet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A girl trembled as she carried many stuffed animals in a sewer. She remembered the Sewer King's scowl.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

A girl trembled as she carried many stuffed animals in a sewer. She remembered the Sewer King's scowl before he ordered her to steal from others hours ago. They weren't the usual pretties for her king. The girl turned to the Sewer King's other children. She walked near them. Her eyes settled on other stuffed animals they carried. They exchanged smiles.

The girl wondered why the Sewer King wished for stuffed animals instead of pretties. She tried to remember other things about him. Did she wish to remember everything? The Sewer King trembling with rage. How he usually shouted near the children for various reasons. ''Children should be seen and not heard.'' How he ordered the children to steal lots and lots of pretties from others above the sewer.

There were other things the girl recalled. The Sewer King enjoying eating turkey near his hungry children. He always wore nice clothes while the girl and her friends dressed in threadbare garments. The Sewer King's brown suit with boots. A string tie on his frilly shirt. A red cape. A nice ring. 

The girl saw another friend and smiled near her. A memory appeared. It consisted of the girl with her friend while the Sewer King taught lessons. She saw the other girl's wide eyes after the Sewer King screeched. ''NO TALKING!'' The frightened friend trembled in the girl's arms. She saw the latter's smile. The memory ended.

After the friend dropped a stuffed animal, she gasped. 

The girl approached the stuffed animal. She continued to smile after her friend lifted it. The animal wasn't damaged. Perhaps the Sewer King was going to smile. A rare smile. His smile when he was near his pet alligators and before he used them to attack enemies.

Perhaps the Sewer King wasn't going to discipline the girl or her friends this time. 

Memories of a few friends' tears appeared. Tears after the Sewer King screeched near the girl and her many companions recently. They never obtained pretties that day. After screeching, the Sewer King scowled at his children. ''ALL OF YOU! RETURN TO THE STREETS! OBTAIN LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING! ZERO FOOD IF YOU DON'T RETURN WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES!''

A thoughtful expression formed on the girl's face. The Sewer King didn't seem to mind tears as long as there weren't any voices. He never disciplined children for revealing tears. The usual punishment if children spoke during lessons? A few hours in a light-filled room. Deceiving him? Zero food.

At least the children eventually returned with lots and lots of pretties.

The girl continued to walk near her friends. Her eyes widened before she stepped back.


	2. Chapter 2

One alligator hissed in a sewer area. It watched as the children remained far. It was one of many alligators responsible for preventing others from trespassing in the sewer. There was another hiss.

The girl and her friends ran by the alligator. She refused to look back at all. She remembered the Sewer King's pretty pets snapping at her sometimes. The alligators were a little too territorial. Their multiple teeth usually caused her to tremble. When they hissed.

Alligators weren't always kind near the Sewer King.

Another memory appeared. A memory of the Sewer King pacing in front of the children. ''Lesson number one.'' The Sewer King also paced near one alligator. The heel of his boot contacted the alligator's toes. The Sewer King heard the sound of his trousers tearing. His eyes widened the minute he saw cloth in the alligator's mouth. He gasped after he viewed his blue and white striped boxers. He turned to the children. A scowl formed when he thought he saw a few happy expressions. ''Smile near your king? Zero food!'' The Sewer King continued to scowl after their eyes widened. The memory vanished.

A new smile appeared on the girl's face. She was always going to remember how the Sewer King's pretty pet humiliated him. 

The girl viewed one alligator resting. Curious, she tilted her head to one side. The alligator was exhausted? It was sick?


	3. Chapter 3

The girl remembered how the Sewer King always spoiled sick alligators. How he smiled near his pets. How he laughed. How he scratched every snout.  
How the Sewer King gave stuffed animals to the alligators. Her eyes became wide at a snail's pace. 

One alligator was sick? She glanced at the stuffed animals she carried. The girl turned to other toys in her friends' arms. She tried to remember when she had toys.

The Sewer King's children never had stuffed animals. Zero pretties. Barely food. 

The girl imagined the Sewer King scowling and trying to pull a toy out of one alligator's mouth. Her shoulders slumped. The Sewer King never dropped everything for his children. Pretties for him.

Another memory. The Sewer King always reminding his children. How he clothed them. How he fed them. How he disciplined them. How he taught them a trade. Were the children willing to return to the light? Were they eager to return to anyone mistreating them? Their tears were replies. Children held one another. One smile for the other kid. 

After the memory, the girl wondered if the Sewer King revealed he was abused. Was he harmed when he was a boy? Perhaps the light harmed him. Perhaps the Sewer King's father forced him to steal. Lots and lots of pretties for his father? Bruises on the boy? The girl winced after she glanced at the bruises on her arms. Bruises due to returning without pretties for her king.

The girl and her friends found the Sewer King in a chamber. They saw a cape with shoulder length hair. Their eyes increased in size after he looked back and scowled.


	4. Chapter 4

''Hurry! Hurry! Drop every single animal near me. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said to his children. 

The girl viewed the Sewer King stepping to one side. Her shoulders slumped again after she saw a writhing alligator. She almost approached it before she remembered the Sewer King's usual scowl. He was most likely going to hit her for even glancing at the alligator. Animals remained in the girl's arms. She stepped back.

The girl watched as her friends dropped the stuffed animals by the Sewer King. She relaxed as soon as he smiled. That was when he turned to her. She saw the return of his scowl. Her body tensed. The girl's eyes widened another time. She held the animals firmly.

After running to her king, the girl dropped the stuffed animals by his boots. 

The Sewer King placed every animal near the alligator. He continued to scowl. He faced the children another time. The Sewer King began to point up. ''TO THE STREETS! STEAL LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES!''

The girl viewed her friends running. She followed them. She paused before she looked back. The girl's eyes widened another time after the Sewer King collapsed on his knees. They settled on the alligator as it ceased writhing. She understood why the Sewer King desired stuffed animals.

Tears were revealed as the Sewer King sobbed.

Although the girl wished to comfort the Sewer King, she had to obtain as many pretties as possible.

Pretties for her king. 

Zero stuffed animals for one sick alligator. The animal was happy during its final moments alive.

 

THE END


End file.
